Daffy's Secret Son?
Plucky Duck comes to tell Daffy he is his son, Daffy tries to find out who is Mother is. Daffy tell's Plucky & the goodies about the story of how He & Melissa met & When he dated the green female duck he used to date year's ago & how he thinks Plucky is his son. Meanwhile, Montana Max appears with Yosemite Sam & The Villains & tell Yosemite Sam that Plucky & Daffy Duck is Father & Son & that they should go together after them. Possible Script (Usual Opening Theme) (The camera shows a thundery dark sky then it zooms to Goodie HQ, where Daffy sits watching TV) Weather man on TV: Today we will see breaks of heavy rain and loud thunder storms Daffy: Whats the point of the weather guy? all it ever does is rain (door bell rings) Daffy: Coming (opens the door) Plucky? Plucky: Hey Daf (Screen turns black then shoots back to Daffy and Plucky) Daffy: Plucky, what are you doing here? why arent you with Buster? Plucky: I came to see you because im your son! Daffy: (spits out drink) WHAAAT! Plucky: Hi dad Daffy: Oh yeah Hey Son, No! it cant...you cant be...my son? me and Lyndsey never.. Plucky: I heard it was on prom night Daffy: oh my...Rebecca! (flashback to Daffy's prom night) Daffy: Hey ladies, wanna dance? Girl: (laughs) Who would wanna dance with you? come on girls Daffy: I wouldnt dance with you if their was a million dollar at stake! Rebecca: Are you ok? Daffy: What! (then stares at Rebecca with hearts in his eyes) Hubba Bubba Rebecca: Yo! i said are you ok? Daffy: Oh yeah, you look wonderful, whats your name? Rebecca: Rebecca, Rebecca Duck, what's yours? Daffy: Daffy..Daffy Duck Rebecca: Nice to meet you, i came over from Oregen. i only studied here for about 3 months Daffy: Wonderful, dance? Rebecca: Sure, ok (after a few dates, Daffy and Rebecca watch a movie as Daffy tells Rebecca he loves her and they kiss) (back to present) Daffy: After that date, she left me and moved away. I never saw her again Lyndsey Duck: Hey Daf, whos your little friend? Plucky: He's my dad Lyndsey Duck: What! Daffy: Long story, i'll tell ya later (Meanwhile at Villian HQ, Yosemite Sam and the villians have a guest of their own too - Montana Max) Yosemite Sam: Plucky is his what? Max: Son, i overheard him in the school cafetera talking to his adoptive mother Yosemite Sam: Wait till Morgana hears about this Max: No what about we find the ducks together? Yosemite Sam: Good idea Max, Maybe we can kidnapped The Ducks leaving only the Goodies to find them & then we all Villains together can kill them all. Max: Deal, But um what should we kill the Goodies with? Yosemite Sam: I Don't Know, Maybe an AX, Guns, Knives, or something? What do you think? Max: Great Idea Sam, & Then well Cook The Ducks & eat them to? Right? Sam: Right (They both Laugh) (Back at Goodies HQ) Lyndsey Duck: So tell me Daffy who's is Plucky's Mother? Daffy: Rebecca. Lyndsey Duck: How did yaw first meet? Daffy: At the High School Prom. Lyndsey Duck: How did You & Plucky first meet? Plucky: At the Acme Looniversity. Lyndsey Duck: Who's Your Adopted Mother Plucky? Plucky: Melissa Duck. Daffy: She was my first wife. Plucky: Wow that's suprising to hear. Lyndsey Duck: How did yaw first meet? Daffy: At The Secret Pumpkinel Place. Plucky: So what's your Name? Lyndsey Duck: Lyndsey? Daffy: She's my girlfriend. Plucky: So do you have anybody else leaving here? Daffy: Oh Yeah I forgot Plucky, GUYS! (All the Goodies came down stair's) Scooby Doo: What's the Problem Daffy? (All the Goodies look Shock at Plucky) Lyndsey: (with a smile on her face) Who is your little friend? Tom: Yeah He look just like you? Plucky Duck: Because he's my Dad. Goodies: WHAT? Henry: How is he your dad? Plucky: Dad will talk about it. Betty: Yeah but how did you know about this? Plucky: My Dad meet my mother At the Prom. Tom: What's your name? Plucky: Plucky. Tom: (Laughing) That's a Cool Funny name you know like Plucky to Ducky & Lucky? (Then Laugh's again) Plucky: (Laughing) Yeah that's a funny Joke. (Then Everybody Laugh's) (Everybody take a deep breath & stop's laughing) Plucky: What's your Name? Daffy: Plucky This is: Scooby, Tom, Sheeba, Roxas, Henry, Skunk, Kovu, Tommy, Louise, Betty, Bubbles, Violet, Tiffany, Melody, and well there are two Lysdseys this is Lysdsey Longmoore & this is my girlfriend Lyndsey Duck. Plucky: (Shocked) WHAT! How is there Two Lyndsey? Daffy: I created a Clone Duck version of Human Lyndsey in The Lab. Plucky: Oh, Interesting. The Goodies: Hi Plucky. Plucky: Hi Guys. Scooby Doo: So What is it like for you & Plucky as Father & Son Daffy? Daffy: Well, I'll tell you a Long Whole Story about it. (Back at Villain HQ) Yosemite Sam: Are you ready to Kidnap all the goodies from the Ducks Max? Max: (Eviley Smiles) Yes Sam! (Then Both Laughs) Spike: Why are you two laughing about anyway? Max: Well, there is this Father & Son moment, This green duck Plucky is Daffy's Son We about to kidnap all the goodies Except for the 2 Duck's & to know who is Plucky's Mother to. Spike: Can I Join? Yosemite Sam: Sure, why not? Spike: Good I'll tell the other's. (then walk's away) Max: Your idea was right Sam. Yosemite Sam: What is? Max: We can't catch all the Goodies together because were both small they could have restrained both of us together. Yosemite Sam: Your Right Maxie. (The Villains appear Behind them) Baboon: (Angry) Plucky is his what? Max: Son, i overheard him in the school cafetera talking to his adoptive mother. Maximus: Why didn't you tell us? Sam: Because it was going to be a Secret & Me & Max look for the Ducks Together & Kidnap them & Kill them here. Morgana: What's his real mother name? Max: I don't know? we have to go to the Goodies HQ & see. Morgana: Great then maybe Me & Kirstie I'll have Melody & Lyndsey tell us who's Plucky's real Mother is? Yosemite Sam: Great Idea. Baboon: Good. Margaret: What's in it for of us? Baboon: Well, We'll all Kidnapped all the Goodies together But Except for The 2 Ducks While I keep an eye on Skunk & ask Who's Plucky's real Mother is, While Morgana & Kirstie keep an eye on Melody & Lyndsey & they'll ask Who's Plucky's real Mother is, Sam & Max Well Keep Lyndsey Duck in Hostage & to watch to see when is Daffy & Plucky comes & the rest will watch over their enemies. (All Villain's Laugh) (Meanwhile at the Goodies HQ) Tom: So that's how you & Plucky became father & son? Daffy: Yep. Bubbles: Wow, that's a sad story. Lyndsey: Yeah but the Kissing part is great. Betty: Yeah but what if Baboon find's out? Plucky: Who's Babbon? Skunk: He's a big giant White Monkey & He's The Leader of The Villains & he hate's me so much but the rest of us to he tries to kill us! Plucky: Well I don't know, don't worry I'm sure that's that won't happen Daphne. Sheeba: Yeah but what if one of your enemies go to Villain HQ & tell them about You & Daffy? Plucky: First of all your right Lisa maybe that rich sneaky brat Montana Max will tell Yosemite Sam, Baboon, & the other's about Me & My Dad around. Tom: who in the world is Montana Max? Plucky: He's a rich brat kid & the meanest student at Acme Loonaversity who pick's on everyone including me he don't have no friend's & all he care's about is money & himself, & just about as mean as Sam is. Melody: So Is Max Smaller then Sam? Scooby Doo: Or Is he Bigger then Sam? Plucky: Yes he's Smaller then Sam. Scooby Doo: Oh. Melody: Oh Ok. Who's your Adoptive Mother Plucky? Plucky: Melissa. Kovu: Do you have any friends? Plucky: Yeah I have Buster, Babs, Hamton. Roxas: What School do you go to? Plucky: Acme Looniversity. Daffy:& I us to teach at Acme Looniversity to. Lyndsey Duck: Where's Melissa at Plucky? Plucky: Home. Lyndsey: So who dropped you here? Plucky: She did. Daffy: (Worried) Oh No, She must be worrying about you I can't leave you in danger Plucky. Violet: Maybe you should find her Before she get's killed or Kidnapped by Baboon. Daffy: Come on Lyndsey & Plucky we gotta go find Melissa. Lyndsey: Can I come? Daffy, Plucky, & Lyndsey Duck: Sure. Lyndsey: Yay. Sheeba: Maybe you should get going. Roxas: Be Safe. Daffy: Well be back. (Soon as they where about to leave Baboon & The Villain's Break's in.) Goodies: Baboon! Baboon: I'm here! Plucky: He's huge. Baboon: So that's Daffy's Son? Plucky: (Nervously) Yeah. Morgana: & that's what we came for. Daffy: (Angry) Want do you want from Me & My Son? Baboon: To Know who Plucky Mother is? Plucky: (Angry) How did you know that? Baboon: Sam & Max told us. (Sam & Max appear in front of them) (Daffy & Plucky fold their arms) Daffy: Sam. Plucky: Max. Max: I overheard you in a Student Cafateria talking to your Adoptive Mother Plucky. Plucky: Like that's any of your buisness. Sam: & I want to know who his real Mother is Daffy? Daffy: I won't tell you. Goodies: Yeah none of us! Morgana: So you won't tell us? Skunk: Nope. Henry: Not A word. Baboon: Then well kidnap ya'all! Except for Daffy & Plucky. Melody: No! Morgana: Yes! (The camera then shows the Goodie HQ then show The Villains Kidnapping all The Goodies only leaving Daffy & Plucky there alone.) (Then the screen show's Daffy & Plucky alone in the Goodies HQ) Plucky: We gotta help them. Daffy: Ohh don't worry Plucky well rescue them. Plucky: But what are we going to do? Daffy: I don't know, I gotta think, (Thinking) Hmmm, Hey wait got an idea. Plucky: What, What is it Daffy? Daffy: I got a plan. (Then whisper to Plucky's ear) (Meanwhile it show's Villains HQ, then the camera shows the outside of Sam & Max holding axes in their hand holding Lyndsey Duck in Hostage) Lyndsey Duck: Let me go Sam & Max! Yosemite Sam: not until i kill Daffy & His Son. Max: & then after that will turn them into Dinner. Lyndsey Duck: Don't even cut a neck of those two Duck's Sam & Max! Yosemite Sam: (Joking) I say I'll cut a neck to that. (Both Sam & Max Laugh's) (Meanwhile at Baboon & Skunk) Baboon: Now tell me who is Plucky's Mother? Skunk: No! Baboon: Why? Skunk: I don't want to tell you who She is? Baboon: You better tell me? Skunk: I'm not listening, I'm not listening. Baboon: OOOOOOH! You Little Stuborn Smartalic Little Puck Skunk! Skunk: I ain't no punk. Baboon: well then I'm going to kill you! Skunk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Meanwhile back to Goodie HQ where Daffy asks Plucky with boxes of tool's do we have every tool we need) Daffy: Cages? Plucky: Check. Daffy: Metal Stick Tassers? Plucky: Check. Daffy: Giant Eye Spray? Plucky: Check. Daffy: & A Giant Net for Baboon? Plucky: Check. Daffy: Good let's go. (Daffy & Plucky walk out the door) (Meanwhile at Lyndsey, Melody, Morgana, & Kirstie) Melody: Let us go you freak! Morgana: Now now girlies, You will not escape until you give me something we need to know! so tell me now!, who IS Plucky's Mother? Melody: Im never gonna say! Morgana: Fine then! Kirste? Kirste: What? Morgana: Find something we can kill them with. Kirste: Okey Dokie. Lyndsey: Hey don't Kill us Morgana! Morgana: not until you answer us our question. Melody: Never! Morgana: All right then than we will........ Kirstie: (Kirstie interupts her) Morgana! Morgana: Yes? Kirste: (holding the Axes) I found something. (Meanwhile the rest of the Goodies in hostage with their Enemies standing their watching them) Henry: Why are you doing with us? Margaret: To know who this Green Ugly Duckling Mother is? Sheeba: Hey I have you know he is not ugly! Mother Goose: Or he'll Problably be mine Mother. Sheeba: Nobody ask you! Spike: Not only if that Little Weak Prothetic Cat tell us who she is? Tom: Hey, I am not Weak & Prothetic, & I'm not telling none of yaw Sneaky Evil Killer's Anything. Chucky: Then well kill you all! Mojo Jojo: Well get something for ya! (Then Walk's away) The Goodies: No! (The Villains Laugh) (Daffy & Plucky Walking into the Wood's to Villain HQ) Plucky: Wow, it's so Dark & Scary Daffy. Daffy: Yeah that's where the Villain's always come walk & find us from. Plucky: What does the Villain HQ look like Daffy? Daffy: It's a tall dark castle Plucky. (Daffy & Plucky are closer to Villain HQ) Plucky: So this is the Castle? Daffy: Yep. (Camera to Sam & Max) Max: How long is this going to take Sam. Yosemite Sam: I don't Know but they should be here in a minute. Sam: (Looks) What? (Then Point's Out) Hey? (the camera shows Small Shadow Daffy & Plucky running down in the background to Sam & Max) Sam: They're running towards us Max. (Then to Max) Max: Yeah I see let's get ready Sam. Lyndsey Duck: DAFFY & PLUCKY WATCH OUT!!! (Daffy & Plucky Appears in front of Sam & Max) Sam: Well Well Well, (Then Shouts) What do you Two Nosey Ducks want from us? Daffy: (Angry) Let The Goodies go. Sam: Ha Ha Ha No we won't & why! Daffy: We want to willingly Rescue our good old friend's & I keep my son safe from this mess. Max: Only if Plucky ask's us who's his mother is? Plucky: Only if you promise us to let the goodies go. (The Camera Close up Show's Plucky & Max walk Close up to each other's face arguing) Max: (Shouts) ONLY IF YOU TELL ME WHO'S YOUR REAL MOTHER IS? Plucky: No because she's my Mother. Max: (Shouts) WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I LET THE GOODIES GO? Plucky: Because if you don't we will. Montana Max: (Angrily Grins) Grrr! (Then the camera to Sam) Sam: Oh Yeah are yaw going to do that? (Both Laugh's) (Daffy & Plucky pull there cages out) Daffy: (Daffy & Plucky Pull out Cage Trap's) With This. (Then trap both of them) Sam: WHAT! Max: HEY! Lyndsey Duck: Daffy Help! (Daffy use's a Bommerang & it hit's a hook then Lyndsey fall's down screaming) Lyndsey Duck: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Daffy's hold's his arm's while he's standing & saves her) Lyndsey Duck: (Happy) Daffy you saved me. (Then kisses him) (Daffy's check's turned red) (Then She kisses Plucky & his check's turned red) Daffy: Cool. Plucky: Yeah. Lyndsey Duck: (Happy) Yes! (Worried) But the rest! Plucky: Oh No! Daffy: Come On we gotta go save them. (They all ran into Villain HQ leaving both Sam & Max trap in Cage's ) Sam: HEY! Max: YOU LEAVE US HERE! Sam: (Then Grin's) But Babbon sure will kill Them all. Max: Because He's the most Biggest & The Meanest. (Both Laugh's) (Meanwhile at Melody, Lyndsey, Morgana, & Kristie) Morgana: Now tell me one last time who is his mother? Melody: I'm not getting that Green Duck hurt. Kirstie: Why? Lyndsey: Because we love him. (Daffy, Plucky, with & Lyndsey Duck appears behind them) (Melody & Lyndsey see them keep scilent) Morgana: Then well finish you (Then Daffy & Plucky runs with Metal Tassers To Morgana & Kirstie) With our Magic Danger! (Both got Tassed then fly up way in the air & then fall down to the ground). Melody: (Happy) Daffy, Plucky! Lyndsey: (Happy) Lyndsey! (Lyndsey kiss Daffy then Plucky & last Hugs Lyndsey Duck) Melody: Thank's for saving us Guy's. (Then hugs Lyndsey Duck) Plucky: We gotta find the rest. Daffy: True Plucky, let's go everybody. (The Goodies ran to save the rest of the goodies with Morgana & Kristie Paralized) (Meanwhile The Goodies with their enemies) Henry: Don't cut us! Scooby: Oh No. (Daffy (With his Eye Spray, Plucky & The Rest appear behind them) (The Goodies Look at them happy but remains quiet) (As Mojo Jojo with Red Eye's burnin being exausted with Laser tool's in the box come's behind Daffy & The Goodies they hide tight a side where Villain's can't see them while buzz past along) Mojo Jojo: (Walk's & Breath's slowly) Here I found something. (Put the box's down Stop's & Breath's deeply then fall's to the ground paralized) Spike: What's wrong with him? Chucky: I don't know? Scrappy: (Angry) Maybe it's Daffy & his pest maybe we should go after them. Scooby: (Worried) NOOO! Kirstie: No you idiot. They'll Probably do the same thing to us. Syndrome: & Thus he brought us Laser Guns. Mother Goose: Kill them first! The Goodies: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The Villains along with Mojo Jojo getting back up Starting their Laser Guns) (Only for Daffy Duck & his friend's appears) The Goodies: DAFFY, PLUCKY, MELODY, LYNDSEY, & LYNDSEY DUCK! (The Villain's Look Behind) Spike: What! Grr..... (Daffy Spray Giant Eye Spray at their Enemies) (The Villains with Red Eye's burnin being exausted) Magraret: Oww, That Hurt's. (Then all fall's down Paralized, The Spray Potion fade's away) Tom: Daffy get us down! Scooby: Yeah help us! Daffy: Hang On. Well Save yea. Plucky. (Plucky uses his Red Laser Stick & burn the hooks on their chains then the chain's come out of their hand's) (They all fall Down to the ground) The Goodies: (Happy) Yay Daffy & Plucky! Betty: That's all of us guys. Bubbles: Oh No! We forgot Skunk! Daffy: Me & Plucky will save him. Come On Guys. (All Goodies run to save Skunk) (Shows the Villain's Paralized) (Meanwhile to Baboon & Skunk) Baboon: (Angry) Alrighty Skunky your not telling me anything are you? Skunk: Never! Baboon: Alright I got a Sword! (Daffy, Plucky & The Goodies Appear behind them) (The Skunk sees Them but Stay's Quiet) Baboon: (Uses the Sword) Say Goodbye Skunk! Skunk: (Panicking) (Just as Baboon was about to kill Skunk Daffy catches him with a gaint net) Skunk: Daffy! Baboon: What No! Stupid Black Duck! (Plucky uses his Red Laser Stick as the hook come's out of Skunks hand's) Skunk: Plucky! Baboon: & His Green Son to! The Goodies: Yay! Daffy: (Happy) Come On Plucky & Everybody let's go home. Baboon: I'll get you all for this! (Everybody Laugh's at Baboon) (Later at Goodies HQ) Plucky: (Happy) Well where safe home Dad. Daffy: (Happy) Yep we are son. (Then Plucky starts Crying) Daffy: (Looking Sad) Hey What's Wrong Plucky? Plucky: But I want to go back home with Melissa. (Cry Slowly) (Lyndsey, & Lyndsey Duck Hugging Plucky) Lyndsey: Ooh, Plucky she'll Probably be here by now. Lyndsey Duck: Don't worry. (Then The Goodies walk's up stair's) (Meanwhile Doorbell ring's) Daffy: Coming. (Open's Door) Melissa: (Happy) Daffy! Daffy: (Happy) Melissa! (Both Hug) Melissa: How are you? Daffy: Good. Melissa: How are your Friend's here? Daffy: They're Fine. Melissa: Where's your Son? Daffy: Oh yeah, He's here. (Then Yell's) Plucky & Guy's! (Plucky & The Goodies run Down Stair's While two Lyndsey's upstair's) Plucky: What is it dad? (Happy) Melissa! (Then Hugs Her) Plucky: So glad you came. Melissa: Well I'm here now The Goodies: MELISSA! Tom: Where have you been? Melissa: Oh nothing Working, Taking care of Plucky. (Two Lyndsey walk Down Stair's) Lyndsey: What's going on down there? (Then look at Melissa) MELISSA! (Then Hugs Her) Lyndsey: I've haven't seen you in a while. Melissa: Yep. Lyndsey Duck: (Excited) So that's Melissa? Meilssa: Yes, Yes it is? Lyndsey Duck: Hello. Melissa: Hi. (Both Hug) Lyndsey Duck: Nice to see you. Melissa: Thanks you to. Melissa: So Daffy. Daffy: Huh? (The Camera shows Melissa Duck, Plucky and Daffy) Melissa: Do you want him to stay with me or you? Daffy: (fold his arm's) Why? Melissa: Because He's your Son. Daffy: No. Melissa: (Concern) Why? Daffy: (Look Worried) Because I don't want nothing bad to happen to him he sholud safe with you. Melissa: Oh OK i'll take good care of him. Daffy: Yes. Plucky: (Look Sad) Well Bye Dad. Daffy: (Looks Sad) Bye Son. (Both Handshake). (Melissa kisses him) Melissa: (Look Sad) Bye Daffy. Daffy: Bye Melissa Melissa & Plucky: (Both Happy) Bye Goodies! The Goodies: Bye Melissa & Plucky! (Melissa & Plucky Walk Out the Door) Tom: Your Son is Nice Daffy. Henry: Yeah totally nice. Scooby Doo: He's a whole lot like you. Daffy: Yes He is Tom, Henry, & Scooby I'm hope He stay's safe with Melissa forever. (Meanwhile Outside at Villain's HQ) (Baboon & The Villains Find Sam & Max Trapped) Baboon: (Angry) What have they done to yaw? Sam: They trapped us. Baboon: (Talking to himself) One day Daffy & Plucky will pay, Spike & Scrappy help Sam & Max get out of their! (Spike & Scrappy get Sam & Max out of Cage's) Morgana: (Angry) They both Tassered Me & Kristie! Baboon: Yeah, Daffy Caught me with a big giant net. Max: (Angry) I'm going back Home Sam, One day I'll get them back! (Then Runs away) Sam: (Shouts) See Ya & be careful Max. (Angry) Oooooh Them Two Ducks will Pay! Baboon: Ooh Don't Worry Sam they will pay! (All Villain's Laugh) (Episode Ends) Screencaps Melissa, Plucky and Daffy.png|Melissa Duck, Plucky and Daffy Daffy and Plucky.png|Daffy and Plucky daffy and rebecca.png|Daffy falls in love with Rebecca, Plucky's mother Rebecca Duck.png|Rebecca Duck daffy and plucky in the woods looking at Villian HQ.png|Daffy and Plucky going to Villian HQ to save The Goodies Plucky and Max.png|Plucky and Max Category:Completed scripts